


Always

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, purely fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: DD/GA. kinda angsty, Post-S11, read to find out.*THIS IS PURELY FICTION*





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, just love
> 
> (grammatical errors are my fault, again this is purely out of my imagination. btw, this is my first time to write something "with angst")

They’ve just finished their press conference and everything felt so heavy and emotional.

When would be the next time they see each other? Only God knows. They both know it would be another long, long time of not being in each others’ arms.

Gillian sighed as she packs the last of her clothes in her suitcase. She has a flight to catch and she can’t wait to see her kids. A knock on her hotel room door startled her and she goes to answer it after she closed her suitcase.

She’s only half surprised when she faced the person knocking. She lets him in and he takes a look around.

“You’re done packing?” David quietly asks as he spots the closed suitcase on the floor. She nods and crosses her arms.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have someone to be with?” she states bitterly. David turns and frowns at her. “Sorry, I’m just exhausted.” she apologizes and rub a hand on her face.

She clearly is tired, David thinks. Bags under her eyes and she looks thinner and he doesn’t like at all.

“Who would I be with?” David timidly asks, though he’s quite afraid of what she’s going to answer.

“With __her.__ ” she says and walked towards the mini fridge and took out a bottled water. She didn’t offer him any and he was okay with it.

She takes a sip and out of the blue, she feels her throat constrict as if she were about to cry. She continues to drink but soon tears prickled her eyes.

David slowly takes her hands after she capped the bottle and set it on the nearest table. He pulls her close and embraces her tightly. She grabs on his shirt and she cries. Tears soaking and staining his shirt but he didn’t care.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into her ear and she whimpers. He knows she’s hurting, just as he was, and that she’s jealous and somehow he’s such an idiot for not ending his “relationship” with the younger girl earlier before it has become an issue. “I’m really sorry, Gill.”

She pulls away and cups his cheek; her eyes red from crying and her hand trembling quite a bit, “I know you are, and I am sorry too.” he wipes the tears that fell and presses a kiss on her forehead. He knows what she means; she’s sorry for being with that man. They’re both at fault and it seems as though the universe hates them both.

They didn’t talk much afterwards, instead they made love on her bed. They forgot everything around them; the misery and chaos, their problems and the people they’re involved with. They’d look into each others’ eyes and get lost in them; it’s filled with love more that lust.

 

He drives her to the airport and kiss one last time inside his car. They’ll see each other again, but they don’t know when.

“I love you, always.” he tells her.

“I love you too, always.” she tells him back. They hug and kiss and then she’s off.

 

Their hearts are slowly breaking again and this time they don’t know if it will ever recover.

**Author's Note:**

> comment down your thoughts; like it or hate it? xoxo


End file.
